Inos Wedding
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: This day isn’t just all ‘bout ino, it actually marked the day of many other beginnings along with ino’s new beginnings. This day actually brought many people together. It’s a special day. [inoshika, sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten]
1. Ino's Wedding Part 1

**

* * *

**

**My First Fic, Revised! Well Kinda Did My Best To Fix IT! LOL Sorry**

**

* * *

****Summary:** this day isn't just all 'bout ino, it actually marked the day of many other beginnings along with ino's new beginnings. This day actually brought many people together. It's a special day. 

**Inspired by: What I Like About You! **: I Love that show but the end came so soon for me. Though it was sweet, but I guess everything comes to an end. But the idea is not mine, but not comletely like the show.

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto.

* * *

**Ino's Wedding day**

* * *

It was the day before Ino's wedding and the girls had decided to take a spa day to fix their nails and hair to look good for the wedding day. Tenten was calm, Hinata was trying to calm down both Sakura and Ino, Sakura was sulking and whining, Ino was panicking and frantic. 

Sakura all of a sudden was all over the spa area looking around for something in a frantic mode " where is it, I cant find it! Ah ha no I lost it" she was whining "no I cant loose I just can loose it" she said whining fighting back the tears. She wasn't weak anymore and even though she broke up with sasuke for something so stupid she wont cry.

"What the hell are you looking for Sakura, cant you see I go to call Shika and cancel the wedding, those decorations are so not good I want something more!" said Ino in a frustrated voice.

"Ok Hinata you take Ino I'll take Sakura" Tenten said. Hinata nodded and headed in calming Ino down.

"Hey Ino" she said "whats wrong?" she asked politely as always and shyly.

"I cant reach Shika-kun, argh there is no reception for my cell here! God" she said walking away and running of to talk to someone to see if they have a phone so she can call her fiancé.

"Sakura, calm down what did you lose I will help you look" Tenten said and then looked at Sakura at what she was doing "why are you looking there?" she asked as Sakura moved the sand around the sand box.

"I lost the bracelet Sasuke-kun gave me and that lady, Alexa" Sakura said pointing at a golden blond girl "said I can find what im looking for over here" Sakura said desperately "agh its not here!" Sakura hissed dropping the stick and looking around again.

"I think she said enlightenment" Sakura huffed and pouted and then dropped in the waiting couch crossing her arms and an annoy --give up-- look on her face, Tenten sighed "So you lost your ,Sasu-let, big deal I thought you wanted to forget him" said Tenten sitting next to her and putting an arm around her for comfort.

"But I love him, I miss him" she only whined not cried and held back the tears. She hasn't cried in a long time she didn't want to start now. "That was the only thing I had left of him" she said melancholy and sat up looking calm, though the sadness could be seen in her eyes. She wasn't like Sasuke to hide everything her eyes always reveled how she felt.

She then stood up and with a determine look kept looking "I go to find it Tenten!" she said and ran to another room. Tenten sighed in defeat Sakura needed to cry to feel better and not hold it in it wasn't like her. She needed to release herself but she hid it.

* * *

"Cassandra I've asked you here cause I want more, and its time for me to move" said Sasuke as he talked with his boss on complete business and nothing more. He hated this bitch it was the reason HIS Sakura broke up with him. 

Yes she is still his! Dammit.

First it was also his fault but he, yeah he knew every girl hit on him it wasn't new and it bothered Sakura. But he needed this job to start him off and make it big but Sakura couldn't handle it she was so jealous and was frustrated and they argued about it. Part of him did told him to quit but he wanted the job and Cassandra had a boyfriend so there was no way and besides he loves Sakura not this blond bitch.

She grinned ant the scowling man in front of her.

"Cool so do I" she said seductively in a sexy voice as she tried to put her hand on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke as if in instinct jumped up before she could even touch him. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently and sweetly. He glared his death glare.

"Liar you were hitting on me, I cant believe I didn't believe Sakura you were just pretending with yo so call boyfriend!" he hissed. She just giggled and with her index finger twirled a bang of her blond oily hair.

"Yeah, I know I gave you all the signs I just cant believe you never got it" she said again sexily "I think you were really stuck on that pink haired bitch, huh" Sakuke pushed the table hitting her and pushing her to the ground.

"Don't call her that, you're the whore" he said "and I wanted to talk here to say I quit im moving and working at a better company" he said and left walking away.

"You bastard I actually wanted you and then you just leave like that, believe me you'll come crawling back for my hot body you cant resist me" she scream across of the street and everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

Sasuke couldn't believe it anyways it didn't matter he was going to go to Chicago and start a new job there. God why didn't he work with his brother in Sharigun. Corp he would still be with his Sakura.

* * *

"Ino, there you are! we've been looking for you like forever" said Tenten as she ran to Ino who was sobbing in a rock outside trying to get reception. "Ok what's wrong you!" Tenten asked sternly. 

"Me! The decorations are all wrong" Ino retorted back. Tenten and Hinata sighed and for once Hinata spoke up.

"Ino! Shut up and listen to what your saying" she said sternly "what matters the decorations or the fact that your marrying the guy of your dreams" she said. Ino stopped and looked up, she was left a bit dumbfounded.

"The fact im finally marrying Shika-kun" she answered back.

"Yeah so why are you trying to stop your wedding, for dumb decorations that don't matter" Ino looked up. Then glared.

"You know Hinata your right!" she said triumphantly "I am gonna marry him no matter what, at least that what matters the most!" she grin " hey where's Sakura?" she asked.

Hinata shrugged.

"Oh" said Tenten as if remembering. "She's still going crazy looking for her sasu-let" she said and crossed her arms letting out a heavy sigh.

"Sasu-let?" asked both hinata and ino in unison.

"Yeah that's what she calls her bracelet that Sasuke gave her"she said. "She lost it and she's looking for it"

"Oh" the other two said in understanding.

* * *

"I cant believe it!" Sasuke hissed as he came in to Ichiraku. 

"What's wrong teme?" asked his best friend Naruto.

"That bitch was really hitting on me and Sakura was right" he said melancholy as he sat next to Naruto. Naruto grinned.

"Of course she was right! And what girl hasn't hit on you" said Naruto proudly.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter I just gave Sakura another reason to hate me more" Sasuke said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah just get her back" Naruto suggested.

"I don't think its that easy, dobe, I've hurt her again" Sasuke retorted.

"Come on I'll pretend to be her and you try to apologize" he said doing his sexy girly voice, trying to act like a girl. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Imbecile' he murmured. Naruto glared and then started insisting "come on teme!" he whined over and over again like a broken record it was giving Sasuke a headache.

"Alright! If it'll shut you up" Sasuke yelled "pleasse just shut up! Shut up! Shut it up!" he yelled in Naruto's face. Naruto was left dumbfounded. After some time of silence they tried it.

"Ok here goes, Sakura im sorry, I was stupid I should have believed you and quit that job when you told me you didn't like it" Sasuke said apologetically. Then:

"So what you saying, Sasuke-teme" Naruto said trying to imitate Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes "..is if that slut hadn't actually come out and told you that she was hitting on you, you wouldn't believe me, ack" Naruto scoffed "ya know we _don't have trust_ your such a jerk_ I hate you_" he said angry and slapped Sasuke. "you don't consider _my feelings_" then he noticed what he had done when he saw Sasuke's death glare.

He turned back to himself, well being himself, no less "Oh, im sorry teme" he said "I-I -I just got carried away, man, im so sorry" he said trying to help him, Sasuke only pushed him away.

"No your right Naruto, it's probably just best if I left at saved her the pain" he said walking away Naruto following behind. Sasuke was gonna go pack. He was going to take the job in Chicago after all. Naruto for some reason felt guilty.

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino called out it was time Sakura cried and let it all out so she doesn't all that lock up pain will stay with her. It's not healthy. 

"No! I cant find my bracelet, my sasu-let!" she said. Ino came up to her and brought her to sit on the couch.

"Yeah must be sad you lost your last thing to remind you or your Sasuke-kun, you must really feel sad" Ino said in a way that hurt Sakura.

"Yeah"

"Hes gone, never to be with you, you lost him! Forever now you'll be alone missing him at night calling out his name"

"U huh" Sakura said in a sad voice.

"Missing his warmth, his whole presence. Holding on to him at nigh when the nights are cold, miss the cuddling, the way he nuzzles your neck..."

"Stop it ino!"

"...Missing his touch, his hungry kisses along with the soft gentle kisses, to the passionate and tender kisses. Those rough kisses and the way his tongue explores your mouth, his love bites..."

"Shut up!"

"...Missing all the sweet things he whispered in your ear like 'I love you' and 'I need you' and many other naughty things you guys did in bed together bodies pressed toget..." she was cut off.

"Shut up! Shut up, just shut up" Ino smirked.

"No! I bet you miss his hot lean body pressed up aginst your curvy one and the heat of your guys love makin-" she was cut of by Sakura again.

"YES! Ok I miss him so much I whish I never broke up with him!, why are you being so mean! I thought you were suppose to help me forget"

"Yeah but you need to let it out"

"Ok! Ok" she said she look like she was going to cry, but she just took in a deep breath and then looked as if she was ok again.

"NO!, NO! Sakura you need to cry, let it out you cant keep it in I know you miss the way he smelled his soft sent lingering on your clothes, seeing him smile at you only!" Ino shouted shaking Sakura.

"No" Sakura said starting to sob "I don't what to" she finally cried "my nose get's all s-stuffy and i-it be-becomes h-ard t-t-to t-alk -hick cup" she said letting it all out "my eyes g-get r-red and puffy!" she said "see, don't I look like crap!" she hissed and berried her face into her hands.

"Yes sweety let it all out" Ino said gently hugging her tightly "I bet you even miss him hugging you tight when you where sad and then made you feel happy in his own way." Sakura cried. Letting out everything bottle up inside. Calling out his name and saying how much she loves him. And still loves him always love him.

"Thank you Ino" she said. And hugged back her best friend that whole afternoon sakura cried the rest of the spa day. She soon feel asleep and ino was there to support her there all the way. So was hinata and tenten. all the way to support their pink haired friend.

* * *

Soon after Sakura was completely asleep their spa day was just at the finals of its day. That night they slept silently and happily after a hard day , in special Sakura. Wait till the surprise morning has to bring.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

"Ok girls today is my wedding day! And by the end of today I will be Mrs. Nara Ino" Ino said giddily as she had a supper happy look in her face. She was so excited. 

"Yeah and I feel a lot better now" Sakura said breathing in deeply and letting go of her breath " I still love him, I guess it's still a working process" Sakura whined then tried to laugh off. She at least felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Alright then" said Tenten "don't worry alright" she said smiling at Sakura.

"Ok girls lets go, I wanna go to my wedding now" Ino shouted. She was ipatient!

"Ok lets go!" they all said in unison as they headed out the door only to be stopped before they could even step a foot out. A man in an ANBU outfit came in with a gun and made them walk all the way back inside.

"No one move, and no one leaves!" said the ANBU as more came in running in random directions and securing the area. The girls look at the one who stop them. What the hell was going on this day was special and Ino's wedding. This couldn't be happening... they have a wedding to get to.

**Help.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**THIS IS THE FIRST PART, I DECIDED TO CUT IT HERE. HOPE OU LIKE IT!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Ino's Wedding Part 2

1**Ino's Wedding day**

**well this is the last part of ino's wedding, hope you ll liked it, it is my first time at this. it's all occ i know. probably not good.**

**I DOnt Own Naruto! Nor The Lyrics Used On The Bottom their Eminems.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah, ohhhhhhhh, no,no" naruto said crying out loud "no" he was crying and sobbing cause his best friend was leaving today. It was official he was going to be gone and he will never be seen again and naruto didn't want him to leave. He is like his brother.

"To troublesome" said shikamaru and walked over to the crying naruto "Naruto don't cry your suppose to support sasuke and be happy for him, now that he's leaving and starting a good job" he said helping naruto calm down.

"Your right, I should keep a positive attitude ! I should be happy for him" he said whipping off the

tears. "I ma send him off on high hopes!" he said then the door opened and sasuke came in.

"Teme" he whined and begun to cry again and then ran to him to crush him in a tight bear hug. "Teme!" he said literally crushing him.

"N-na-ru-to c-cant b-br-eath" he actually managed to say. Shikamaru came over and pried him off of the uchiha.

"Don't cry naruto, you made all this stupid arrangements to keep in contact so don't worry" sasuke

said naruto nodded. And then he stared at the cup he made that had sasuke's face on it. And totally spaced out as shikamaru and sasuke talked and bid goodbyes.

**narutos reminisings**

_He remembered when they first met and it was rivals but best friends since then_.

**I got a gatman There's a problem I'ma solve it A ninja movin' around With a big ass revolver and a batman What the fuck are you retarded You touch Sasuke I'll leave you dearly departed They say foxman.**

_He remembered how it was sakura who truly love sasuke instead of him and how she was happy when he was chosen on their team and how he called him dobe. The day team seven was built and then their first test and how all of them failed but sasuke still tried to attack kakashi but instead got knocked down in the ground._

**Robin, Cagney or Lacey, it's uzumaki and Sasuke The worst baby, put your hands on my **

**peopleI'll react crazy, put a hole thru ya front and ya back maybe But dude if you try me, I'll have ya ass hooked up to an IV I'll leave ya witnesses when I ride B**

_He remembered that time when he was gone not even saying goodbye leaving sakura heart broken and sick. Till they brought him back, took time but sakura allowed him back in her life. Then it was a struggle with lots of twist to get them together since they wouldn't confess. Till they actually ended up making out in public. It was funny to see their embarrassed faces._

**You fuck with me, you see I'll react like an animal, I'll tear you apart If the masterpiece was murder, I'd major in art**

_Still it was fun now that he had both his best friend back and he and his girlfriend hinata finally they could be an official couple cause they all convinced neji that naruto was perfect for her. Plus _

_she was more happier and confident with him._

**I got a gat man There's a problem I'ma solve it A ninja movin' around With a big ass revolver and a batman Mothafucka you retarded, you touch naruto, I'll leave you dearly departed We're walkin away from a beef, in which clearly you started I said, were walkin away, did u hear me? You oughta Be thankful that we aint beefin. Were still breathin and just leave it at THAT**

_It was fun making sasuke bring out his laid back side and act retarded it was fun even though in the end either him or sakura woul hit him on the head. No duh he was dense sakura gave him _

_brain damage. As sasuke calls it._

**Gatman There's a problem I'ma solve it A ninja movin' around With a big ass revolver and a batman What the fuck are you retarded You touch Sasuke I'll leave you dearly departed**

_**and now his best friend was leaving again and well he was going to miss him. Best friends dobe and the bastard. forever. It wouldn't be complete without sakura the cherry blossom.**_

**You touch Sasuke I'll leave you dearly departed...**

"_Dobe! Dobe"_

**narutos reminisings over**

Naruto snapped out of his reminisces when he heard someone call him, it was sasuke already at the door stepping out.

"Bye, dobe I'll see ya when I see ya" he said and left leaving naruto there just to stare at the door that he left out of. Shikamaru came over to the blonde boy and put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto began to sod again.

"Ohhsh shikamaru he's gone!" he whined and cried out as he used shikamaru's shoulder as a

crying one. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome"

"_No one move, and no one leaves!"_ the words kept repeating themselves in ino's mind as she

started to pace up and down the waiting room of the spa. Why was this happening to her on her wedding day. She stopped pacing and threw a tantrum.

"But I have to get to my WEDDING! You have to let me out!" she practically spat in the captains face which made him wince. She was pretty loud plus in a bad temper you couldn't mess with her.

"Sorry ma'am, and congratulation, but we can't let no one out not till we're sure the two escaped criminals are caught" he explained slowly and sternly. "No one leaves, we can't risk it" he said and glared at ino who was looking at him with a disgusted and displeased face. "Move" he said pushing her violently away and walking away.

Ino who fell to the ground stood up by pulling her self up by grasping the couch. She dusted herself as she murmered _"so freaking rude!" _to herself and heavily sighed.

There was no dealing with this people.

That's when her best friend and her bridesmaid, sakura came over. "Psst" she said nudging at ino's

side to gain her attention. Ino responded with a frustrated grunt, sakura took it a sign to keep talking "here's your tea" she said causually looking around and shoving the cup into ino's hands as an officer past by.

"I didn't order this" ino said angrily trying to give it back to sakura who just stepped back. And continue to look over her shoulder. Ino glared and just looked forward with an irked expression on

her face.

That was when sakura pressed her side onto ino's closely so she could whisper into her ear " ok ino-pig hear me out you know they have horses" ino turned to sakura and glared.

"What!" she hissed "does that have to do with anything" sakura sighed. Mean bridezilla here.

"Well, bridezilla, we can ride a horse out of here!" sakura hissed.

"But the place is heavily guarded" ino whinned "I don't think we can"

"Ok then coward back off and you and shikamaru will never get to ronde vu in bedroom and all that waiting going to waste and more waiting till you--" sakura was cut off and dragged by ino.

"Ok, ok foreheads!"

Next thing you knew ino was dressed in her beautiful white wedding dress. Which was pretty

simple long and ruffled. And for sakura she was dressed in her bridesmaid dress which was a light

pink colored dress which was simple and only up yo her knees looking hot. "Giddy up!" scream ino as she rode the horse fast out of there. Sakura held on tight ino must really want to get hot and sweaty under hers and her soon to be husband's bed sheets.

They left tenten and hinata behind for cover up in their absence.

"Hey how come none of the girls are in the dressing room?" asked shizune and tsunade as they searched in the church for question or any signs of the girls.

"I don't know?" responded naruto " I thought they be back from the spa day by today" he finished saying. Then lee came in his ANBU uniform with a concern look in his face.

"Hey you guys. Do you know the name of the sap the girls when to?" he asked them. They nodded a no. he sighed "oh cause I think it's being held up and the girls are stuck there" he said.

"Oh what are we gonna do the wedding is going to start soon!" naruto said frantically. "Cant you do anything, lee, your on duty right now" naruto said biting his nails. Lee nodded "meybe" he responded in a low voice. Naruto eyes widden "well do something, oh and don't let shikamaru find out"

"Find out what?" it was shikamaru. He caught them by surprise and made them all jump and nervous.

"Oh, shikamaru! No nothing, nothings wrong. Don't worry your preaty long hair about it!" naruto said kinda guilty like state "yeah" he said triumphantly as he saw shikamaru's confused face. Then lee's radio started to make noises as lee fixed the frequency.

'_Umm help! We need help here'_ "wow that sounded like tenten"shikamaru said.

"No!. No its not tenten" naruto said absurdly loudly.

'_for if anything happens my name is tenten and im here with hinata, the hyyuga hinata!'_

Shikamaru glared and naruto was sweating and looking scared. "What the hell is going on. Where's ino!" he hissed.

"Well the girls are being held at the spa" lee explained slowly. Shikamaru glared. Shizune and tsunade left. And then neji somehow came in.

"Shikameru I found her dad" he said. See neji was in charge of piking up ino's father. He looked at all of them then shrugged and left to look around. He was bored plus he didnt want to be around that fucking green freak who he hated for being with tenten. '_Damn!'_ shikamaru thought scared._ 'Bad timing'_

"Shikamaru where's my doughter?" asked ino's father in a worried voice.

"I don't know daddy!" he cried and ran to the father and hugged him as he sobbed. The father had a confuse look on his face and just patted shikamaru's back In a small comfort. Everyone sweat dropped.

They were wondering around kinda- ok completely lost in the woods. They had the horse going slowly when sakura's high heal shoe fell off.

"ahh wait hold up, I dropped my shoe!" sakura cried in a girly voice. Ino stopped the horse. "Wait how do I get down!" she whined. Ino sighed deeply.

"I'll get it" she said and got off the horse. She fixed her dress and went on looking for sakura's shoe. She couldn't find it "where you'd drop it" she asked in a frustrated voice. Sakura who was playing with the digital camera just said "somewhere over there" she said in a low whiny voice like a little girl. Ino glared and walked over to the shoe and got it.

"Hey ino, let's take a piture!" sakura said as she was now off the horse which made ino mad. She shoved sakura her shoe.

"No!" she stated "we have to go"

"Ahh come on it'll be like a sister and sister moment" sakura said ino ignore "plus in this light you

look like you did in highschool" she said. Ino stop in her tracks and sakura smirked "come on"

"Oh, ok" ino said and both sat down by the rock and waited for the picture to be taken. "Never a bridesmaid, always a bride" said sakura and the picture was taken.

"Ok let's go"

"No wait I wanna get another picture"

"Sakura!"

"Umm haha cute, what"

"Where is the horse, didn't you tie it up"

"Umm no"

"Agh you lost the horse"

"No you did im not the one who knows about them"

"You! You're always getting us into trouble"

"Me"

"Yes you look"

"Um without me your life would suck, BIG TIME!"

"No, it will be the best, I hate you"

"I hate you more"

"I hated you first"

"Admit it you love me!"

"No! I don't and when I get married im moving away with shika and you will deal alone without sasuke!"

"Ack! You didn't have to mention him and I still have hinata and tenten for support"

"No you don't hinata is with naruto and tenten has lee!" sticks out tongue

sakura stayed silent and just looked down saly. It was true she was alone without her sasuke-kun she can go on. Ino felt bad she should have never mention sasuke. She went over to sakura and crushed her in a hug.

"Um im sorry I didn't mean it I love you and uchiha is a bastard I'll be there for you"

"Ah ino you have to spend time with shikamaru I've been taking all your time away I'll find some way to get over sasuke-kun"

"No you wont, still let's just consentrate on getting out of here"

"Right"

Both looked around the woods wandering where they should go next/

"Ah no one worry were here and redy to start this wedding!" tenten announced as she stepped into the quiet church. There at the alter where naruto, kakashi, ino's dad, chouiji and shikamaru who sprung up as soon as they saw tenten and hinata.

"Cool, where is ino?" asked shikamaru concern.

"Hinata-chan you allright!" said naruto hugging her.

"Yeah" she said and turned to shikamaru "she and sakura left hours before us on a horse, we thought they might be here by now"

"Well how did you get here?" shikamaru asked.

"Um well lee came with a helicopter and brought us here" neji glared in the corner as he heard tenten. Naruto still hugged hinata and shikamaru had a worried look on his face. He turned to the guest.

"Well we don't know nothing or what's happened so I think there is not going to be a wedding," he said sadly "thank you for coming" he said when everyone was getting up the doors bursted open revealing...

Sakura!

"Ok, Everyone sit back down there is gonna be a wedding after all!" she announced, more like ordered as she walked down the isle to the alter with command. Everyone obeyed and sat down. "oh hey kakashi-sensei" she said sweetly, as she turned and saw their shocked faces. Well she hadn't seen kakashi after the last bump they had were they found out he was gay and iruka was his lover.

Then everyone else got into their positions when sakura signaled for the music to play and ino's dad went outside to go get his daughter. The music began and the doors opened revealing ino and her dad. They slowly walked up to the alter. Though ino was a bit inpatient.

"Relax sweety" said the dad lowly.

"I know dad but I've waited for this already to long" she mumbled back.

"I know and im proud of you sweety"

"Thanks dad."

They reach the alter and the dad handed ino to shikamaru with a smile "please take care of her" the dad said as he fully let go of his daughter. Shikamaru smiled back and replied "I am" and the wedding started.

"We welcome here this young couple on their wedding day, the day that they'll remember for ever..." that's when shikamaru and ino began to reminisce of their moments together. The rough times when she was infatuated with sasuke and couldn't see him. To the time they thought they were marry and he wanted it though she denied her feelings. The time she realized she has absolutely no feelings for sasuke but him, their first kiss they shared how good it was. How breath taking.

The time he got hurt and she was there to take care of him, she knew she always wanted to e there and care for him. Then this now this day had finally come.

"Do you shikamaru, take ino to be your wife in sickness and in health always care and love her no matter what"

"I do"

"And you ino, take shikamaru to be your husband in sick ness and in health always love, and care for him no matter what"

"I do"

"You are married, binded together for life, you may kiss"

... _And thus with a kiss they sealed their lives_...

Everyone cheered as they were already married. This was it they were officially married for ever. And they are now dancing in the ballroom they rented. Everyone is sitting and some are lightly dancing.

"I cant believe it" ino squeaked "im Mrs. Nara ino" she said and crushed her lips unto shikamaru's as they dance slowly and close.

"Yeah" he agreed "did you see the decorations" he softly asked.

"Yes" she said "I cant believe you, your so sweet!" he had changed them cause he knew she didn't like the others.

"Life sucks, don't it neji" sakura said as she sat beside neji. Tenten had gotten on the stage and the father of ino threw a toast and there she was singing.

_We're finally here_

_Side by side, committed to each other_

_We will hold on close_

_Hold on tight_

_And don't let go_

"Yeah, I cant believe how it is all turning out to be" he said.

"You really liked tenten, huh?"

"Yeah"

_You're here now_

_Tell me all the things I wanna hear_

_Im yours for ever_

_Cause im in love_

_Madly in love with you_

"Wanna dance sakura" sakura looked up to see kakashi offering to dance with her. She smiles sweetly and accepts to dance with him.

"What wrong?" he asked as they began to dance. "You look upset over something?" Sakura sighed.

"Kakashi!, I miss him, I love him but he's gone, _again_" she said sadly as she tried not to cry "but im keeping up for ino's wedding, im here to support her. So im trying to smile!"

"And your doing a good job"

"Thanks" she said as if she was proud that she was hiding all this pain behind fake smiles and fake cheerful voice. But she neveer expected what happened next...!

"...May I cut in..."came the sound of that soft deep demanding familiar voice. Sakura gasped and turned around to face her love. Kakashi just smiled under his mask and went on to dance with iruka, his love.

"Sasuke-kun! You're here , you came back" she said in a real happy cheerful voice. He sighed and looked deep into her green orbs that he just loves getting lost in.

"Sakura, I was gonna leave. But then I wanted to picture my life without you I couldn't I cant" sakura was smiling . She didn't care all that matter was that he was here. And inner sakura was just screaming **'shut up and kiss me!' **"... because I love you sakura" he said. As soon as he spoke those words she tackled him in a hug and crushed her lips to his and pressed her body to his. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms snaked around his neck and her finger ran through his hair.

This time she was the one asking for entrance into his mouth which he gladly allowed her entrance to his mouth. God she loved him. She broke the kiss. "I love you too, sasuke-kun" she said. He smiled that smile he always smiles only for her.

"I love you more"he said and kissed her again. She kissed back as it turned more passionate and rough. They truly loved each other and she was so happy this time he did not leave and was always gonna stay here with her.

meanwhile...

_Were here together for life_

_And I know you ..._

Neji was still sitting down glaring down at the table and the glass of champagne in front of his face. He listen to tenten sing. He looked up and their eyes locked for a while and there was something there that he could not deny . That feeling he always gets when he is with her.

He groaned.

_Tonight_

_This night rock me in your arms_

_Hold me tight _

_Promise me tonight _

_Promise me forever._

_You'll be there _

_And we'll never be apart_

She broke their gaze and turned to look somewhere else. Neji hated the fact that she did that as if she were telling him something. Ah his brain hurt should he or should he not.

"It's now or never" he murmured to himself. He stood up and stopped all his sulking and just got the courage to do this. It was gonna be his only shot. He confidently made his way to her as he walked on stage and grabbed her by the wrist.

_And jus-_

She gasped.

He smirked.

Crushed his lips on her.

She smile on the kiss and broke it.

"What took you so long" she said playfully punching him on the arm. He only smiled and shrugged. She leaned in and he kissed her again. Finally they where together. She had dumped lee, and lee understood. And she finally realized the she loves this guy.

And he finally admitted he loves her.

"ino, look" shikamaru whispered in her ear. She turned to see what he was signaling at. She was pretty shocked. There 'dancing' where sakura and sasuke passionately kissing. She stared as they only parted a bit for breath but continued.

"Lets dance over towards them" she told shikamaru as they made their way toward sakura and

sasuke.

Meanwhile sakura broke the kiss and whispered something in sasuke's ear that made him blush. He then smirked and whispered his response. She playfully hit him on the arm and murmured "you nasty man" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey you two!" ino practicably shouted knocking both of them back into reality "having fun" she more like stated than asked.

"Yep"

"Us too, it is my wedding"

"Yeah. Thanks for always supporting me ino"

"Yeah, well someone has to. At least when Mr. Ice block messes up."

"Whatever"

Ino smiled at her friend as sakura rested her head on sasuke's chest she looked so happy and sasuke beried his face into her hair he was also happy. This day she was happy. She looked around and saw kakashi and iruka dancing closely whisperin and smiling sweetly. She looked up in the stage and saw neji and tenten putting on a passionate kissing show. And then naruto and hinata feeding eachother ramen and laughing in a comfortable way.

She looked back to see sakura and sasuke kissing passionately again.

She grinned.

Looked up and crushed her lips onto her husbands.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said and they also began to kiss.

Who knew her wedding would be so perfect. Full of bliss. It was the best. She specially didn't know it will bring people she cared for closer together and for good.

Sasuke was finally with sakura for real. Official. Committed.

Neji finally made a move and got his tenten. Officially. Committed.

Naruto and hinat will always be happy.

Kakashi and iruka were just queer.

Most of all. Today she is Mrs. Nara ino.

She was happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The end!---------------------------------------------------


End file.
